


Il pagamento di un debito

by crazy640



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Gambling, Money, Problems, Rating May Change, Slow Build, au-ish
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salve a tutti!Questa è la mia prima Draco/Hermione, scritta nel  2008... Siate clementi! :D<br/>"L'intero ammontare del tuo debito,soltanto nei miei confronti,ammonta a settecentomila galeoni..."Quanto vale tua moglie?-gli domandò Draco.<br/>-Hermione non ha prezzo-rispose subito Ron. Malfoy ghignò.<br/> -Tutti hanno un prezzo,Weasley...Il tuo è settecentomila galeoni-gli disse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il pagamento di un debito

Tutti i giocatori di poker sanno che,se entro la prima mezz'ora non hai trovato il pollo da spennare fra i partecipanti alla partita,allora vuol dire che il pollo sei tu.

Lo sapeva anche Ron.

Aveva capito di essere il "pollo" di quella partita dopo la terza mano,quando improvvisamente la fortuna era cambiata e i soldi che aveva vinto nelle mani precedenti erano andati velocemente in fumo.

Nel giro di mezz'ora si era giocato i soldi che aveva vinto uniti ad altri che aveva scommesso sulla parola.

Ma che ovviamente non aveva...

Guardò i tre uomini seduti al tavolo con lui,tutti impegnati a guardare le loro carte,pronti per la nuova mano.

C'era Blaise Zabini,direttore della "Gazzetta del Profeta",che aveva comprato un paio di anni prima grazie all'eredità del padre Mangiamorte.

C'era Seamus Finnigan,che Ron aveva trascinato a quel tavolo sicuro che sarebbe stato lui il pollo da spennare,ma che si era rivelato un buon giocatore di poker.

E c'era lui.

Draco Malfoy.

C'era qualcuno che Ron odiava di più?Forse soltanto Malfoy senior,ma da quando il vecchio era morto in una delle celle di prima classe della prigione di Azkaban tutto l'odio per il padre si era riversato sul figlio,aggiungendosi a quello che già era suo di diritto.

Il diplomatico Draco Malfoy...Diplomatico dei miei stivali!

La gente si era bevuta il cervello per caso?Aveva dimenticato tutto quello che aveva fatto durante il ritorno al potere di Voldemort?

Lo avrebbe visto benissimo in una cella accanto a suo padre,piuttosto che in giro per il mondo a curare i rapporti con le altre nazioni.

Ma certa gente ha tutte le fortune,si sa...

Anche in quella partita!

Era a Malfoy che doveva la cifra più alta.

Somma che lui non aveva,come quel bastardo sapeva benissimo.

Vennero distribuite di nuovo le carte e per qualche istante nella stanza scese il silenzio,mentre tutti i presenti davano una prima lettura.

Il primo a parlare fu Zabini che buttò una fiches nel piatto per iniziare,poi fu il turno di Seamus che rilanciò e di Draco che fece lo stesso.

Ron cambiò una carta e poi rilanciò l'offerta.

Non aveva niente:al massimo poteva tentare con un bluff.

Sentì distrattamente Seamus che passava la mano e buttava le carte sopra il mucchio di fisches,poi fu la volta di Draco che rilanciò ancora la posta.

Ron accettò la posta di Malfoy e così anche Zabini.

Malfoy guardò i due uomini e senza muovere un muscolo facciale alzò ancora di più la posta:stavano raggiungendo cifre assurde.

Non avrebbe mai potuto pagare quelle somme.

Zabini si ritirò e,come aveva fatto prima Seamus,buttò le carte sulle fisches.

Draco guardò Ron e aspettò la sua mossa.

-Due carte-disse Ron,cercando di controllare il tremito della voce.

Perché non dichiarava persa la partita?,si domandò con l'ultimo barlume di lucidità nel suo cervello ormai accecato dall'incoscienza.

Non poteva farsi sconfiggere così apertamente da Malfoy!

Avrebbe preferito un bagno nell'olio bollente.

Zabini gli passò le due carte e Ron lesse quello che gli era arrivato di nuovo:un nove di fiori e un nove di picche.

Alzò lo sguardo su Malfoy: era ancora impenetrabile,come al solito.

-Vedo-disse Ron.

Draco guardò per un secondo le sue carte poi tornò a guardare Ron.

-Duecentomila galeoni-disse con voce chiara.

Ron sentì una goccia di sudore freddo scendergli lungo la schiena.

Non aveva tutti quei soldi,e quel figlio di puttana di Malfoy lo sapeva benissimo.

Perché aveva fatto quell'offerta così alta? Era un bluff il suo,oppure aveva in mano delle carte davvero ottime?

Fissò Malfoy negli occhi cercando di carpire qualche informazione,ma ancora una volta si scontrò con quella maschera di ghiaccio che era il suo volto.

Duecentomila galeoni erano una cifra enorme:non avrebbe risolto tutti i suoi problemi,ma almeno gli avrebbe permesso di pagare i debiti più urgenti.

Perché non osare?

-Quattrocentomila-disse sicuro.

Quel bastardo sicuramente poteva permettersi di spendere una somma del genere per una sola partita,si disse.

Malfoy ghignò e smosse il viso da quel torpore che sembrava averlo avvolto.

-Vedo-disse.

Aveva accettato!

Ora doveva solo sperare che non avesse niente in mano,pensò Ron.

Il suo cuore aveva iniziato una corsa martellante nelle sue orecchie,arrivando a scontrarsi contro il suo torace ad ogni battito.

-Che carte hai Weasley?-domandò Malfoy serio.

Ron cercò di prendere piu' aria possibile e calò le carte sul tavolo,mostrandole agli altri tre:tris di nove.

Nella stanza era calato un silenzio statico:si sentiva l'elettricità negli sguardi che si lanciavano Ron e Draco,e che sembrava essersi impossessata anche dei loro compagni di poker.

Seamus,Zabini e Ron guardarono Draco,in attesa di una sua mossa che avrebbe decretato la fine di quella partita.

Malfoy ghignò,per la seconda volta in quella partita.

-Sai Weasley...dovresti scommettere cifre così alte soltanto quando sei sicuro di vincere-gli disse.

Con una lentezza quasi esasperante,Draco calò le carte sul tavolo...

Full di Re.

Ron sentì aprirsi una voragine dove prima c'era il suo stomaco...Era finita.

Non c'era nient'altro da fare.

Come attraverso un vetro appannato vide Malfoy che spingeva il mucchio di fisches e carte verso di sé e sentì la risata piena e divertita di Zabini,per la mossa dell'amico.

-Davvero una mossa eccellente!-gli disse poi.

-Che ne dite di fare i conti?-domandò Seamus,prendendo le sigarette da dentro la tasca della giacca.

-Non ci vuole molto...L'unico che ci rimette è Weasley-disse Zabini.

Ron riportò l'attenzione al tavolo e vide l'uomo attento a guardare un taccuino su cui avevano segnato tutte le puntate di quella serata e che sanciva la sua morte:dove avrebbe trovato tutti i soldi per pagare quel debito?

Come avrebbe pagato Malfoy?

Quattrocentomila galeoni!

-Weasley...-si sentì chiamare.

Portò lo sguardo sul tavolo e vide che Malfoy lo stava fissando.

-L'intero ammontare del tuo debito,soltanto nei miei confronti,ammonta a settecentomila galeoni-gli disse,quasi spietato.

Ron deglutì,facendo muovere il pomo d'Adamo su e giù per la gola secca.

Malfoy era capace di uccidere per un debito di gioco?

-Non ho tutti questi soldi,lo sai-gli disse.

Malfoy annuì.

-Allora come vogliamo regolare questo debito?Sai non mi piacciono i pagamenti dilazionati...Poi conoscendoti va a finire che scappi da qualche parte e addio ai miei soldi-disse Malfoy appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

Aveva la sua aria sicura,da padrone,quella che gli aveva visto tante volte durante gli anni di Hogwarts e che aveva sperato di non vedere mai piu'.

Come diavolo era finito in quel girone infernale?

-Io pago sempre i debiti di gioco-ribattè Ron.

-I tuoi creditori non ne sembrano tanto convinti-s'intromise Zabini.

-Pensa ai fatti tuoi Zabini-lo rimbeccò Ron.

-Ok,non hai tutti quei soldi...Cos'altro hai?-gli domandò Malfoy.

Ron restò in silenzio qualche istante,sentendosi un verme per quello che stava per dire:aveva giurato alla sua famiglia che non l'avrebbe mai venduta,per quanto fosse in condizioni disperate,ma questo era oltre il caso disperato.

-C'è la casa di famiglia...-gli disse.

-Quella topaia?Non credo valga tutti quei soldi-gli disse subito Malfoy.

Nonostante l'offesa,Ron si sentì sollevato dal rifiuto dell'uomo.

-Forse ho trovato-disse poi Draco.

Ron lo guardò,in attesa.

-Quanto vale tua moglie?-gli domandò serio.

Ron impallidì e sentì chiaramente il suo cuore smettere di battere per qualche istante.

-Cosa?-gli domandò,sperando di aver capito male.

Malfoy si staccò dalla spalliera della sedia e poggiò entrambe le braccia al tavolo,sporgendosi vero Ron.

-Quanto vale tua moglie?-gli domandò di nuovo,questa volta più lentamente.

-Hermione non ha prezzo-rispose subito Ron.

Malfoy ghignò.

-Tutti hanno un prezzo,Weasley...Il tuo è settecentomila galeoni-gli disse.

Ron lo guardò senza capire.

-Io ti annullo il debito,e pagherò anche tutti gli altri debiti che hai con gli altri creditori in giro per Londra e per il mondo babbano...ma in cambio voglio tua moglie-gli disse.

Il cuore di Ron si era fermato:non poteva veramente fare sul serio...

Come poteva chiedergli una cosa del genere?

-Oh dimenticavo...Anche tua figlia-disse ancora Malfoy.

-Draco...-disse Zabini,sorpreso quanto Ron.

-Sta zitto Blaise!-lo zittì l'altro.

-Non credo a una parola di quello che dici-gli disse Ron.

-Ti giuro sull'onore dei Malfoy che entro pochi mesi tu sarai un'uomo senza debiti.

Ma da domani Hermione sarà mia moglie e tu non avrai più' nessun diritto su di lei...Non potrai più vederla,parlarle,neanche avvicinarti a tua figlia,e se lo farai credimi lo saprò...E ti lascerò in mano ai creditori-gli disse quasi minaccioso.

-E credi che Hermione verrebbe con te senza combattere?-gli disse Ron,aggrappandosi a quella speranza.

La vita che Hermione stava conducendo accanto a lui non era delle più' felici,quindi in quel momento aveva anche lui qualche dubbio.

Draco ghignò ancora,questa volta davvero divertito.

-Certe volte sei davvero buffo Weasley...

Quale donna non accetterebbe di lasciare la miseria di quell'appartamento di Fulham per una palazzina a Westminster?-gli domandò.

Ron sospirò,completamente nel pallone...

Cosa doveva fare?Tenersi i debiti e restare con Hermione,oppure accettare il ricatto di Malfoy?

Come poteva lasciarla in quel modo,senza prima cercare di spiegarle,senza parlarle,senza sentire le sue urla per il modo sconsiderato in cui si era comportato...senza salutare per l'ultima volta sua figlia.

Era forse la scelta più difficile della sua vita.

-Allora accetti?-


End file.
